My Daughter, My Son
by Lucy3
Summary: Alternate explanation for ep. 50 for non-Sorato fans. Focuses on Yamato's daughter and Sora's son.


Author's notes: I am not entirely sure which muse this came from, but I love it right now. This idea is awesome! Anyway, I got to wondering how odd it seemed that Yamato and Sora weren't cited as married the way Ken and Miyako were (in ep. 50). They didn't act married or anything, despite a few scattered hints in earlier episodes. (I think the script writers were all sitting around smoking pot while they were writing the 2nd half of 02. I mean, there are _how_ many plot holes?)  
But anyway, much as I'd love to write their kids off as just looking one _hell_ of a lot like each other, I don't think that's going to work. But they _still_ didn't seem to be together. So my muses came up with this explanation. I'm not certain how plausible it is, but I offer it anyway. ^_^  
  
Obachan and Jichan are informal ways to say aunt and uncle, respectively.  
  
Credit to Goo-sama for the Tai ADD idea.  
  
"I don't know what to do with her sometimes!" Yamato growled into the phone.  
Sora sighed. "I know, I know. I practically lived with Taichi when I was growing up, since my mom was really busy and his mom was willing to baby-sit. He was an ADD child and I remember how hard it was for her to take care of him sometimes."  
Yamato sighed. "I know, I know. I'm just not sure how well I can take care of Hoshiko. And…I don't know. She needs a mother figure, but-" he cut off.  
"I know, Yama, I'm sorry," Sora said gently. "I don't know what to do about a father figure for Kagami, either." She frowned darkly. "Not that I'd ever let him near that jerk of a father of his."  
Yamato grinned, imagining the expression on Sora's face.  
"Anyway," she went on, "I was wondering if you could teach Kagami some music- he sings sometimes and I think he has talent if someone would teach him."  
Yamato looked sad. "I don't know if I can…it just…"  
Sora frowned. "Yamato, you shouldn't give up on your music. She wouldn't have wanted you to."  
"But it reminds me too much of her! I can't be strong and keep playing. That was always you and Taichi and Daisuke. You were the strong ones."  
"Yamato, I was no stronger that you or anyone else. We are all strong in different ways. Now- I'll ask you again. Will you please teach Kagami?"  
Yamato sighed. "I suppose so, but you have to help me with Hoshiko."  
Sora grinned. "All right." There was a pause. "But how am I going to get Hoshiko over to your house for lessons? You live on the far side of town…"  
Another pause.  
"Sora, I hope you won't be offended by this suggestion, since it is a bit odd, but…maybe we could trade kids for awhile. You take care of Hoshiko, maybe tame her a little, and I'll take Kagami and teach him some music stuff. Then Hoshiko can have a mother figure in her life, and Kagami will have a father figure."  
Sora considered. "You know, it's not a bad idea. Perhaps over this summer so we don't have to mess with changing schools and such. That will give us three months, which seems like a good amount of time. I'd like to consult Kagami first, though, if you don't mind."  
"No, not at all. And I'll OK it with Hoshiko."  
"Thanks so much, Yama. I'll get back to you later. Ja!"  
  
"Kagami," Sora prompted, nudging her son. "You remember your Jisan Yamato."  
"Hai," the 5-year-old replied, glancing shyly at his shoes.  
"He's going to teach you some music this summer, so I want you to be really nice to him, OK?" Kagami nodded obediently, and Sora passed him from her arms into Yamato's, where he yawned and went back to sleep. "Aw…" Sora chuckled. She kissed his forehead. "Thanks again, Yama. Where's Hoshiko?"  
"She's in her bedroom, hopefully not destroying anything," Yamato said with a sigh. He raised his voice a bit. "Hoshiko! Come out! Obasan Sora is here!"  
A minute later, Hoshiko shuffled out of her room. Sora could tell she was really an adorable girl, at least under all the grass stains and rumpled clothes and orange marks on her face from the Popsicle she was sucking on.  
Sora stifled a chuckle at the girl's tattered appearance. "She was out with her uncle again," Yamato explained, rolling his eyes.  
"Oh, that explains it," Sora grinned, kneeling down in front of the girl. "Hi, I'm Sora. You remember me, right?"  
"Uh-huh," Hoshiko agreed, still licking her Popsicle.  
"How old are you?" Sora asked.  
"This many!" Hoshiko replied, somehow managing to hold up six fingers and still keep a grip on her Popsicle.  
"Six, not 'this many,'" Sora corrected gently. "Say bye-bye to your dad, and we'll get going, OK?"  
Hoshiko nodded and quickly threw her arms around Yamato. "Bye dad!" she said cheerfully. Sora grinned as Hoshiko got the sticky orange color in Yamato's precious hair and took her hand, ignoring the stickiness.   
"Come on, we need to catch the train," she said, picking up Hoshiko's bag in her free hand. "Bye, Yama, take good care of Kagami, OK?"  
"Sure," he grinned, waving and showing Sora out the door.  
  



End file.
